Changing
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Lissa and Christian have been kidnapped by Dimitri before they knew Strigoi could be turned back into there original state before Rose saved them. Set in Christian and Lissa's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy – Lissa and Christian have been kidnapped by Dimitri before they knew that Strigoi could be turned back into their original state.

(Christian POV)

"Why are you holding us here we've done nothing to you Dimitri. We left you only when you were taken and well-" Lissa cut off mid-sentence she was right though "I'm holding you Captive Princess and your boyfriend because I'm luring Rose here. I know you're in there Rose" Dimitri said holding a knife up at Lissa's throat "Were not together but keep your hands off her" I gritted my teeth, I was still in love with her so my heart pounded enough for a Strigoi to hear "Well I'm sorry to hear that you were the perfect couple but what are you gonna do sparky blow me up in flame then Rose would be pissed at you for killing her one true love." He carried on. Since me and Lissa had our hands tied together she squeezed my hand tightly "Well I would love to saying that I haven't done it in a while" I said trying not set him alight "Too bad you can't, Now keep these two guarded round the clock there dangerous" Dimitri said turning to the other Strigoi "They are just Moroi" One of the Strigoi I couldn't see complained "There more dangerous together than you think" Dimitri snapped and he was right. When I and Lissa weren't broken up and we were in love we could do anything and I meant anything. The Strigoi nodded and kept two in here just in case I did something and 4 outside, "Can you burn my ropes" Lissa whispered "I can't they'll notice and what are we gonna do once were free of these ropes, you know are combat skills aren't as good as a Guardians" I replied "I have a silver stake" Lissa whispered, How the hell did they not notice that even if they did they couldn't take it off her. "Rose has been communicating through the bond they coming she said there outside the house now so burn my ropes. I wanna do something I need your help please Christian." Lissa whispered

I closed my eyes I didn't want to put her in danger but if she had a plan I was willing to go along. I nodded my head and I started to burn the ropes, we heard a loud a bang upstairs and the Strigoi outside the door went up to see what it was. The two Strigoi in here with us went up also and by the time Dimitri had come in, I had burnt the ropes and we were in the corner of the room. I kept Lissa behind me "Maybe I should have stayed in here as well." Dimitri snarled coming towards us. "Step any closer and I'll turn you into ash" I snarled back. Rose kicked the door down; Dimitri snapped his neck round to see Rose. "Roza finally, we've been expecting you" While Dimitri went over to Rose I turned round to Lissa, she was charming the stake "Why are you charming the stake?" I asked kneeling down "I read somewhere if you charm a silver stake and a spirit user stabbes a Strigoi they can be turned back to their original state." Lissa whispered hoping Dimitri wouldn't hear. "Do you really think you can though?" I asked shocked. I looked at Dimitri and Rose they were bickering, "Christian you need to trust me, I can feel the magic running through me. Even though we hate each other right now, I need you to knock Rose out the way and help me distract Dimitri long enough to get the stake in" Lissa was determined and when she was I didn't like getting in the way. I squeezed her hand tightly "Good Luck" I whispered. She nodded her head and got up with me, we walked over to Dimitri and Rose "Stay out of this guys, please I have to do this" Rose said, "Haven't I taught you better Roza you'll hesitate again like you did in Siberia." Dimitri said moving closer towards Rose now was my chance. I knocked Rose out the way and used my fire magic ring around Dimitri how it felt good to use my magic again, "Now Lissa." I shouted at her, she jammed the stake near Dimitri heart but it wasn't enough "LISSA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose was trying to stop her so I put a line of fire in front of the flames'. Lissa tried again and I was controlling the flames as hard as I could, third time lucky I hoped her wrists were getting burnt badly as much as the agonising pain was probably hurting her. It nearly killed me to watch her stand by and do this but I stayed strong and Lissa put all her force into this shot "Princess we can leave" Hans came in and said but as soon as he said that a flash of bright white light flooded the room.

The next thing I saw was Lissa stroking Dimitri's hair "Thank you both of you." Dimitri whispered, Guardians came in and grabbed hold of Dimitri "Wait! They might be bonded" Rose said, "If they are Rose then we will find out at a later point but at the minute we need to get Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ozera to safety. Moroi come first you should know that of all Guardian Hathaway" Stan gave Rose a quick lecture and other guardians poured in they took Rose with the guardians and also Dimitri. Lissa collapsed into my arms and I held her in my arms as we walked to the car, I carefully put her in the back and joined her while Stan and Hans got into the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about my grammar last time, I didn't realise how short it was when I looked at it. But I'm not sure if I should continue with this like once I've finished this bit should I go onto how Dimitri and Rose were on the run but also have a lot of Lissa and Christian's part in there. I'm not sure but please review so I know that people like it. So go on and read the next chapter…**

(Lissa's POV)

I woke up and felt someone's arms around me; I looked up to see it was Christian.

"Shh It's alright your exhausted go back to sleep." He whispered kissing my forehead as my heart raced.

"I think we should get back together Christian my heart aches every second of the day and if I see you with another girl I get jealous you're the only one I've cared about . I love you Christian Ozera." I whispered, as my head fell on his chest,

"It's alright we'll talk about that when we get back to court. I love you too Lissa Dragomir now get some rest" He whispered kissed my forehead once more and I felt the exhaustion still running through me so I gladly fell asleep with my head on Christian's chest.

I woke up in a warm comfy bed and felt the exhaustion had left me completely "Morning Cousin." I sat up and saw Adrian was there.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked him brushing my hair and looked at my hands to see how bad my burns were. There were none they'd completely vanished

"My burns where are they? I can't heal myself" I whispered looking amazed at my soft delicate skin that was completely healed.

"Guilty anyway I know you want to go see sparky. Cousin so go see wipe him off his feet but beware he might still be asleep he was exhausted just as you were he was insisting carrying you to your room then Rose then his aunt forced him to go to his room." Adrian smiled; I got up out of the bed and put my dressing gown on. I went out of the room and ran down the corridor.

"Hey, where's the Princess off in a rush?" Eddie asked he looked happy to see me.

"To see Christian now if anyone else stops me I'll personally punch them in the face." I smiled then carried on down the corridor turning through the corners when I finally reached his room. I knocked on his and it took a few minutes for him to open it I'm guessing he was just waking up because he was in his shirt and and trousers he looked half asleep but then I suddenly kissed him passionately and he kissed me back too. Once we had stopped kissing,

"I'm guessing you wanna get back together?" Christian asked he looked wide awake and I could see his aura it was gold so bright I might of needed to close my eyes. I nodded my head,

"Only if you want to Christian," I whispered, he pulled me close to him.

"Is this a answer" He whispered and kissed me on my lips, I nodded my head and giggled and he started kissing my neck until we were interrupted. Rose cleared her throat loudly and we both looked up at her with angry faces.

"Sorry for interrupting but Liss have you been to see Dimitri yet?" Rose asked with hope in her eyes,

"No Rose, I've just woken up but I'm getting dressed and going to see him, why Rose?" I asked her, I know she would have wanted to see him as soon as they got back.

"They won't let me see him but hopefully you could sweet talk him into letting me in please Liss I need to see if he is alright." Rose begged me, I turned to Christian.

"Will you come with me I'll meet you by the jail in 5 minutes?" I asked Christian. He nodded his head kissed me on the cheek and shut his door to get dressed. We walked back to my room and Adrian had vanished probably to drink some vodka or smoke. I got dressed into a shirt, jeans and cardigan with shoes. I brushed my teeth quickly; we walked out into the sunlight and went to the jails Christian was waiting there.

"Rose I'll see what I can do but please don't watch in case you aggravate him." I hugged Rose quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. I took Christian's hand and walked in there, we walked passed all the guardians and came face to face to Dimitri. We sent all the guardians away I had protection off Christian if anything happened.

"I see you too have gotten back together, I'm glad" Dimitri smiled. Standing up he looked so weak and innocent,

"How are you?" Christian asked staying by my side.

"I feel like I'm me again it feels like I've just woken up from a bad dream that was in a movie" He laughed once at his sentence it made me smile at least I could look into his eyes and see that there wasn't red ringlets surrounding his eyes making it look like it was actually him and nobody could change him back to who he was, I needed to bring Rose up.

"Rose has been asking for you." I whispered.

"No" Dimitri shouted instantly, I jumped a little back but Christian stood there and gently squeezed my hand.

"Why?" I asked quickly and I could feel Rose watching me through the bond but also to see Dimitri, I wanted to block her out I told her not to watch but I guess rose can't help herself especially for the man she loves. But what I just couldn't understand is why Dimitri would ignore Rose like this but I had a duty to protect him. I brought him back from his evil self and that is something I could feel happy about and I didn't feel bonded to Dimitri at all but I now I wanted him to be accepted.

I could see in Dimitri's eyes sorrow and pain. How much pain could of he done to Rose, she'd never spoken about it to me before all I knew was of the threatening letters. Now at the man I stared at in front of me he hesitated and whispered.

"I can never forgive myself for what I did to Rose I caused her pain, in a way that I could not imagine of. I tried to make her turn Strigoi willing with everything a girl wanted and she took none of it that's why I do not want Rose to see me. Please Vasilisa," Dimitri nearly cried saying that but I knew how he felt. His heart was aching for Rose even though he wasn't showing it, I could tell and wouldn't need a bond for that.

"I understand, I know how you feel right now. I know your hiding your true feeling Dimitri but it's alright you're not a bad person anymore you were never a bad person and every time I'm away from Christian my heart aches and whatever Im doing no matter what I can't concentrate and its like I can't breathe and when he's touching me like he is now it's kinda unbearable to stand here and not kiss him because my heart is beating rapidly" I whispered, I didn't turn around to see Christian's reaction but I know what is was gonna be soon and I was glad.

"I'm sorry Vasilisa but I just can't, maybe if it wasn't different and I didn't treat her so badly. But you must go now I want to be alone for a little while before tomorrow. Just tell Rose I don't want to see her, even if she is watching me through your bond." I was thoughtful of how Dimitri cared about Rose in his words and I understood what he meant, I nodded my head and turned towards the exit.

"I hope you get accepted back to society soon Dimitri so you can kick some Strigoi ass and I truly mean it we both do." Christian said to Dimitri,

"I won't be doing that for a while." Dimitri whispered. We walked out of the jails and stood there on the steps.

"Did you really mean every word back there?" Christian asked me, touching my cheek.

"Yes, I meant every word you can even feel my beating heart if you don't believe me…" I moved his hand on to my beating heart

"I guess you were right" He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Your room or my room?" Christian asked me heading into the Royal court main building.

"Your room because Adrian will come looking for me then Rose's mom then Eddie and then the whole gang as I don't have a lock on my door but you do" I smiled and we ran to Christian's room and hoped we wouldn't get caught by one of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still in Lissa's POV**

The Next Day

Today was the day we could prove Dimitri was a Dhampir, I was happy for him. As me and Christian reached Dimitri's cell I looked at Christian's aura it was filled with gold and blue. He was happy today but when I turned and saw Dimitri's it was filled with darkness and grey, he was truly unhappy.

"Are you ready?" I asked Dimitri as the Guardians pulled him out of his cell, I hated the way he had to be treated.

"What about being accepted back into society that will never happen and you even know it in your heart Vasilisa but I do have hope." Dimitri whispered, the guardians snickered beside him. Christian and I looked at them with disgusted faces they shut up instantly. Hans joined us on the way and we sat on a bench straight in the sun, it was kind of over bearing for Christian he squeezed my hand tightly and went to stand near some trees as he watched from a distance. Crowds gathered round us asking all these questions, I turned round and saw Christian giving me an encouraging smile he moved out into the sunlight just a bit so he was able to stand it.

"One at a time I'm sure Mr. Belikov and Princess Vasilisa don't want to be squished to death." Hans warned everyone.

"Do you find the sun blinding?" Reece Tarus asked he was a distant relative of Adrian.

"No, it's actually quite warming" Dimitri said smoothly and looked up to it.

"What if you stare into it?" Reece continued on with his interrogation, I noticed Rose was talking with Christian. Rose couldn't be here right now she would aggravate him but hopefully she would stay hidden and Dimitri wouldn't notice her.

"I'm sure if anyone stared into the sun for too long would go blind, I'd go through what anyone else would here." Dimitri replied. Reece pursed his lips disappointed with the answer he got. I heard Christian smirk in the background which made me continue to smile.

"Does your skin scald?" I wish this guy would shut up now and let other people satisfy their own minds instead of him asking all the obvious questions for them.

"Not at the moment, I'm a Dhampir. Sunlight is as normal as it is to humans." Dimitri shot back at him and everyone muttered through the crowd. Rose and Christian came closer to the crowd, Rose had spotted me and I directed a smile to her.

"Have you noticed your eyes occasionally turning red?" Reece asked.

"I…" Dimitri spotted Rose and stared at her for a few moments; Christian came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Christian lips to my ears was heaven to me, I shook my head

"He has to face her sometime," I whispered back, as I turned around Christian had vanished again, I turned back to everyone interrogating Dimitri and waiting for a answer.

"I haven't been around any mirrors lately, and my guards would have noticed if they had. None of them have said anything." I heard by the side of the bench one of the guardians couldn't keep a stable face, Reece continued with his questions. For all I cared they could make him step into church he wasn't a Strigoi anymore why couldn't they see that.

"I'll go tomorrow to the church service tomorrow if it satisfies everybody's mind" Dimitri said calmly not losing his temper at anyone.

Reece had finally moved onto question on about the night of raid where Christian came and helped with that. They made Dimitri touch a silver stake I couldn't believe that they still thought Dimitri was part Strigoi but he was hiding it really well. Dimitri had become really bored with all these questions and I didn't blame at least Rose hadn't tried to do anything yet I was glad of that.

"Cut me with it" Dimitri told Hans,

Hans pulled his eyebrows up, "It will hurt no matter what your Mr. Belikov."

"It would be unbearable for Strigoi, Do it as hard as you can" Dimitri had pointed out, Dimitri kept his face hard and straight as the Silver stake slashed through his knee he bit his lip.  
"Strigoi would heal in minutes." Stan joined in, so we had to wait for 10 minutes until they let me heal him it felt nice to use my magic again.

We answered questions all day just to appease everyone's minds the Queen even came to watch for a few minutes but that was only to walk by. But as soon as Rose tried to say something, Dimitri requested to be taken back to his cell. I agreed even though I wanted him to face Rose but the Sun was nearly burning me alive. I walked back with him to his cell but he insisted to be left alone to think, I always wondered what Dimitri was thinking when we left him. But I hoped he'd be accepted so he could a guardian again he was totally bad ass as in Christian's words I thought he was amazingly skilled at fighting. I walked back to my room, when the Queen waved me over _what did she want now_ I moaned in my head. I walked over to her and bowed politely,

"Vasilisa I hope you will be joining us to respect the dead tonight and could you invite Christian Ozera as well since he was one of the hostages as well and here is yours and Mr. Ozera's passwords it by one of the non-royal buildings there will be a fire torch lit by the door and oh Vasilisa the guests have to wear a mask." The Queen said handing me a piece of paper. I took it and bowed, I walked up the stairs I headed in Christian's room direction when Eddie bumped into me.

"Are you alright, Eddie?" I asked him. He looked up and noticed me

"Oh hey Lissa, I just had an arm wrestle with Stan while watching Dimitri he beat me." Eddie said he looked pretty damn depressed about it.

"Cheer up, you'll beat him soon and prove him wrong when you going back on guard duty?" I asked

"Later, I'm going catch up on some sleep"Eddie smiled and I carried on walking down the hall and knocked on Christian's door, he opened it instantly.

"You have to put on your suit and a mask your coming to a party" I said instantly,

"Do I have too, I was in the middle of playing Call of duty" Christian moaned,

"You can save it, Please Christian the Queen asked you to come." I gave him my guilty look which he couldn't resist at all.

"Alright, then have you seen Rose? Adrian is looking for her?" Christian asked me, I shook my head.

"Last time I saw Rose was when Dimitri nearly killed her. But I'll knock when I'm ready alright." I said he nodded his head and he kissed me.

I walked back to my room and headed into the bathroom and started to put my makeup on even though a mask would be covering it. When I heard a knock at the door, it was Rose she came in.

"Christian said Adrian was looking for you" I said,

"He found me he was inviting me to a party are you going Liss cuz I promised Adrian" Rose replied she didn't seem happy about being invited.

"Yep, the Queen invited me do you wanna get ready with me but I have to go meet Christian you're on your own then." I smiled then painting my nails.

"You've managed to get Christian to come?" Rose gasped; I kept smiling and nodding my head.

Rose brought her dress to my room it was the dress she wore to meet Adrian's parents I couldn't believe she actually managed to survive that.

We got ready doing each other's her and make-up and Adrian had knocked for Rose. So I thought I'd better go knock for Christian. I walked down the empty corridor and arrived at Christian's door and knocked on it he opened it and wore a black-tie suit with a fire mask in his hand.

"Wow" Christian gasped in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian's POV**

I opened my door I wasn't happy going to this stupid royal elite party but at least Lissa would be with me. She stood there in the door way trying to sort out the ribbons to join up her mask,

"Wow" I gasped in shock then she looked up with her beautiful blonde curls going onto her eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied smiling.

"Well I did have to impress the elite royals don't I since I'm dating a Dragomir Princess." I replied, she looked nervous even though she went to these parties all the times probably or Rose has her on some deadly mission to save someone

"You have a mask in your element, Spirit kind of doesn't have a sign or it's not accepted yet." She started, I caressed her cheek then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry it will be soon I promise." I said as I came out of my room and shut the door. I held her hand and she squeezed it I could feel her shaking,

"Can't we just ditch this party there are plenty others in the year." Lissa said to me halfway across the courtyard.

"And I thought I was the one who liked to ditch parties like this" I gestured to the building that we were approaching.

"You know behind this tough, brave and encouraging face that is filled with happiness all the time but behind all this there is a girl who is scared and worried about her friends and you if you get hurt I wouldn't be able to live." Lissa said I did feel something for that and I agreed with every word. But she had loving and caring friends around her.

"Lissa I'll make you this one promise and I'll keep for the rest of my life I will be with you no matter what and I love you for what you are and who you are and one day I'll show you the world without guardians or anyone trying to kill us." I said tucking a piece of her hair around her ear.

"That is 3 promises and you better keep them or I'll get Rose or Dimitri to kill you" She lightened up and smiled, she kissed me passionately and we headed inside.

Lissa whispered in the guard's ear two passwords and we were let inside instantly. We put on our masks so we weren't recognised well I wasn't but Lissa was she was surrounded by people asking her questions about what happened she gave me a 'Help me' look and I was going to save her until.

"Hey, lame party how did you get here?" I turned round and saw a peacock mask and blonde curly hair, it was Mia.

"Yep, I'm here with Lissa and apparently she requested me and Lissa be here personally how you get here?" I asked her.

"Adrian" Mia said pointing over to Rose and Adrian.

"Ah, I heard about Adrian getting half the party here anyway I better go save Lissa before she hates me for life." I smiled and Mia smiled back then walked over to Rose and Adrian, I thought she was flirting with me but I would never in my life date Mia I only thought of her as a friend that kept me company in the church attic and we are friends now that's the only way I could see her. I walked through the people that were overcrowding her and took her by the hand and pulled her out and we walked over to Adrian and Rose, Mia had disappeared.

But we were called into a circle and so the rituals begin people having to speak about the dead and then pouring wine into the fire. After that everyone started talking again and someone recognised Rose, she was taken out by someone Lissa wanted to go stop them but I had to stop her because the Queen was going out everyone gasped and started chatting about what was going to happen. A girl came over to me and Lissa I didn't recognise her at all but she smirked at us.

"You do realise Mr. Belikov is still Strigoi and you and fire magic over here won't last." The girl gave us a fake smile then walked back over to the people she was chatting to before. Lissa had a tear running down her cheek and she ran out. I wanted go set fire to that group of people but I also wanted to be with Lissa. I walked over to the group and said as nice as I could with losing any self-control

"You are going to pay for what you just did." I gritted my teeth and snarled at her.

"What are you going to fire magic set me on fire?" The girl just smirked I did one better I set the end of hair on fire it was slowly going up and I fire ball came up in hand. I did wonder what element she did have but that didn't worry me because she wasn't killing me so her element was probably earth. I walked out the room in Lissa direction with a smirk on my face put the fire ball out and stopped the fire on her hair half the people gawked at me.

I found Lissa sitting on a swing in the orchard that was in the palace gardens she was crying her eyes out. I sat next to her and she leaned her head into my chest.

"What if that girl was right about us?" She asked me, I knew she could feel my heart pumping out of my chest.

"That girl is wrong no matter what becomes between us I will always love you I would kill for you remember them three promises I made you before we entered that lame party. If it makes you feel any better I set that girls hair on fire and lit a fire ball so close to her face it would have melted off." I smiled and I could feel her grinning she even let out a tiny giggle.

"There's the Lissa Dragomir I know and love and we will find a way for Dimitri to be accepted, I would even marry you for you to vote in the Dragomir line you have to have 2 or more members to vote. I've been reading while playing Call of Duty." I smiled. She sat up and moved her head so it was on my shoulder slightly.

"Christian, I love you very much and I know I need two or members in my family to vote and we are just 18 nearly 19. I will marry someday and hopefully it will be you but I suppose we should back to the party or go to my room Rose will be tied up with the Queen for a while." She whispered now I was interested.

"How about we just stay here, you know we'll always get interrupted by someone's problems." Lissa nodded her head and I got up and walked behind the swing she held on and I pushed it.

"Hey! Christian stop I never been on a swing." She almost shouted laughing she was smiling and enjoying herself but I didn't stop.

"You've never been on a swing?" I asked shocked.

"Nope when I was a child I was mostly kept inside from the outside area and the children that I saw playing in the park." Lissa said and I kept pushing her. It was nice to her like this even though she would fake it for other people around her.

"After my parents were killed and Aunt Tasha looked after me she wanted me to live my childhood to the fullest before going to the academy and everyone going to judge but when you came back my life changed." I said.

I pushed her on the swing for a while when she insisted that we go inside or we would be ill the next day. I took her hand and walked back to her room and we went straight to sleep even though I should have been in my own room.

We woke up tangled together with Lissa in my arms and someone making loud noises.

"Stop that loud noise." Lissa moaned.

"Good you two are awake you two need to get dressed the Queen is holding court for the Dhampirs to turn Guardians when there 16." Rose said.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm just going to skip the court bit because_ _that takes most of Rose's storylines and I wasn't really sure because I was kind of stuck with writers block on that but it will be mentioned. On with the story…_

**Christian's POV**

Lissa and I walked hand in hand to the café to get something to eat. I saw Dimitri with armed guards beside him I wished they would stop with this shit it was pissing me off and Lissa even more, we grabbed a table and sat down and ordered some drinks. Then saw Rose walking over to Dimitri,

"Trouble is about to start over Rose and Dimitri what do you think is gonna happen?" I asked Lissa she seemed really disinterested and had her thinking face on.

"Not sure, when I went to see him yesterday after court he seemed happy to be free of his cell and his aura was still filled with darkness. But we are not getting into it they need to face each other soon I also suspect she already has." Lissa said drinking her bottle of water she looked unwell and needed to lie down.

"Hey have you been to the feeders today?" I asked stroking her cheek gently she flinched a little bit to warm skin she was really cold.

"I went before I came to knock for you to go to court, I'm just tired that's all Christian don't worry." Lissa tried to give me a convincing smile but it didn't work. I saw a few more guardians walking in but one of them had handcuffs on them ready for them to be put onto someone they were heading towards Rose and Dimitri.

"Guardian Hathaway please come with us." I heard one of them say they were trying to get her out without making a scene.

"Uh Liss we might have to get involved" I nudged her she turned around and stood up, I got up in case Lissa actually fainted because that way she was headed.

"What's going on?" Dimitri demanded a little too loudly for the whole café to come to a standstill.

"Guardian Hathaway is under arrest for murdering Queen Tatiana. " Everyone through the café started to gasp and mutter in shock. Rose hated the Queen even loathed her but she was never kill her. As Dimitri protested for Rose and they took her away, Lissa stood there frozen but then all of a sudden she walked off and followed them and I followed her. We walked into the jails building but couldn't go down but Lissa spotted Adrian and we walked over to him.

"Why would Rose do something like this" Lissa muttered but her voice did sound frustrated.

"Rose wouldn't do this she's been set up for sure." Adrian said

"How do you know?" I asked curious to know how he knew.

"I was with Rose all night and I never left her room till about 10 minutes ago and she was on her way to the café" Adrian admitted.

"You had sex with her didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"EW that is my best friend and Rose were talking about here and my head hurts so does my stomach don't make it any worse." Lissa whispered.

"Anyway Mom gonna get the family lawyer for Rose." Adrian carried on.

"Liss maybe you should go lie down" I said worrying she nodded her head she took my hand and I walked with her too her room

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked her as we walked into her room.

"Stay please but sit on my chair I really don't feel good and it's not tainted blood." She whispered crawling into bed. I shut the door then went over to her and kissed her forehead softly. I walked over to her chair and flopped onto it; I got out my IPhone 5 and played on angry birds. One of the perks being out of the Academy is we are now allowed to have social networks and the latest games.

A few hours past Rose's hearing had been I went to go see it so I could fill Lissa in later she was still asleep when I got back but what I found curious in Rose's hearing someone had passed her a note but I couldn't stop it so I could read it maybe if I broke into where they were holding Rose it had too many guardians on it though but I had a feeling when I go see Adrian and Dimitri later they would have a plan. My thoughts were interrupted by Lissa waking up so I quickly went to sit at the end of her bed where her feet were. I felt her kick me in the ribs really hard,

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked her chuckling,

"You were meant to sit on the chair." She smiled she looked much better and sat up. I moved closer to her.

"What did I miss?" Lissa asked rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms a bit.

"You missed Rose's hearing don't worry I went they are taking it to a trial in a month and her Dad showed up to be her lawyer she did not seem happy about that." I filled her in she started to frown I wasn't sure at which point.

"Poor Rose I still fill awful though I might go see the Dr tomorrow if I fill any worse." Lissa whispered. I nodded my head and kissed her forehead.

"I've gotta go see Dimitri I'll be back later I promise Liss if you feel terrible you will stay here and rest I don't want you to faint in the middle of a hallway and come to find you in the hospital okay?" I asked her, she laughed softly and nodded her head

"See you later" She whispered and pulled her duvet back over her.

I walked down the hallways to find Adrian, Eddie and Abe standing in front of the doorway trying to distract the guardians it wasn't working.

"Finally fire magic has arrived." Adrian groaned, Eddie laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"What do you need me to do I can't be long Lissa is coming down with something maybe the flu or something but let's just get this over with." I said.

"Set fire to the guardians and I'll use compulsion to make them forget." Adrian said I nodded, I was using magic again I hadn't used since that lame elite party that was 2 days ago. I lit both guardians on fire but it didn't reach their skin. Adrian quickly used his compulsion to send them away and I got rid of the fire. We entered Dimitri's room he was at the table with a map of the palace grounds layed out

"You took your time where's Vasilisa?" Dimitri asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"She's sleeping and I don't want her involved in this they would suspect her immediately so what's the plan?" I asked walking up to the table.

"The plan is to do it tomorrow when the Queens Funeral taking place." Dimitri said and we all agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologise for not updating in like 2 weeks but I've got exams coming up and I've also been preoccupied by a different story. But enjoy _

_Time Jump again to where the chaos starts and status are blown up _

**Lissa POV**

God It was hot why did they have to put the dead queen to rest in the middle of the day especially since I felt absolutely horrible. On the way back I saw all of the statues blow up of all the old monarchs and that caused everyone to go into panic. I need to find Christian he was always nearby to something blowing up.

I did feel dizzy and horrible maybe Christian was right I needed to see a doctor, people were pushing past me and running to the garage but I made my way to the hospital.

"How can we help you Princess Vasilisa?" A nurse asked me kindly why did everyone have to be so nice to me.

"Could I get a blood test please I think I might have had tainted blood?" When you had tainted blood in your system you have to have a blood test and wait for confirmation and if you do have it though you gotta stay in your room and be sick for however many days its in your system that's what I hated having to wait it out then having your blood drained but that would kill the Moroi and we would become a rare species.

"Of course your highness, I'll find a doctor for you. Would you like to sit down while you wait?" The nurse asked I shook my head and she nodded and went to find a doctor.

My stomach hurt like hell so did my head, I felt like throwing up but I was keeping it down even if I wanted to get it out. The nurse took me into a room and a doctor followed behind,

"This will be quick and will post your results through your door in a few hours." The doctor smiled

"It will also mean we can see if you have a terminal illness or if you're pregnant." She continued to smile god I hated that word, if you were pregnant you had to keep the baby because our race was running out so was the Dhampir.

I left and went back to the feeders quickly; I did wonder what happened at the funeral since Court was practically bare everyone had vanished. Now I did think Christian was involved with this since I couldn't find him. I went back to my room and Christian was sitting in my chair, when he saw me he got up and hugged me tightly.

"What happened? I was looking for you?" Christian asked me worried you could tell.

"I took your advice and went to the doctors I'll get the results later, but tell the truth did you have anything to do with blowing up statues?" I had to ask

"As fun as it looked no I wasn't involved and I wish I was though" He frowned though he did look disappointed.

"I want to be involved with something like that but I can't be because I'm the only one in Dragomir line." I grimaced. He kissed my forehead softly,

"Though we are going to be called into questioning because were normally involved in this and if they question you I'm being present. Aunt Tasha will know what happened but I haven't seen her much lately." Christian's face saddened as he said her name his aunt was the only thing he had left that meant family and Christian was my family as well.

I flumped onto a chair and switched on the TV and put on Teen Wolf it annoyed Christian which made me smile.

"Do we have to watch this monstrosity?" Christian moaned, flopping into the chair next to me.

"Yes and you do realise that werewolves are probably real since we do have fangs and most humans would call us the V word. Plus it's only one episode it's not like I watch Teen Mom or something," I laughed it, Christian was rolling his eyes.

"If my test results came back saying I was pregnant or had a life illness what would you do?" I questioned Christian I had to ask in case I had one of those things, Christian sat silent for a moment thinking for a moment.

"You can't get a life illness you can heal not very well but I'd set Adrian on fire to make him stop drinking and smoking so he would heal you." Christian chuckled at setting Adrian on fire, I frowned at him hurting Adrian but I knew he cared for me and I cared for him.

"If you were pregnant and I was the father or someone else would I would be angry at first but once I'd wrapped my head round it I could be okay with it, Why the sudden interest?" Christian looked at me and saw his blue eyes look literally into my soul I had to be careful choosing my next words he could tell when I was lying so could Rose.

"I just… wanted to know in case that happened one day and we were still together which I'm sure we will be." Now I had him suspicious

_Rose, I need you _I know the bind didn't work that way but she was probably watching from her cell, there was a knock at the door thank god.

Christian opened it, it was Eddie he looked breathless did he run from somewhere? No time for my thoughts to take over.

"Emergency Moroi meeting well the head of the families there nominating for the next Queen or King trials. You might wanna hurry there it starts in five minutes." Eddie said,

"So soon," I whispered, I turned the TV off and took Christian's hand, we walked down there and no one was there accept Rose's father I couldn't remember his name off the top of my head.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it Vasilisa; please take a seat the others will be here in a few minutes." Rose father pointed to a seat and I sat down, I felt glad to be sitting down again even though I sat down a few moments ago.

"What's this for?" I asked, as Christian took the seat next to me.

"They need to nominate people to be the next leader them nominated will also have to take a series of tests before the final stage and then there's a vote." Rose's father explained leaning against the window still.

"Why do I need to be here I can't become Queen? Unless they hold the nominations 9 months while I have a baby and then I would have two members in my family" I asked confused and I just wasting my time here.

"You can be nominated and do the tests but all the heads of the family need to be here," People came into the room and sat down on the chairs around the chairs. Adrian came to sit on the other side of me I could smell that he hadn't been drinking which really surprised me for once.

I watched carefully to how people nominated and then accepted, I smiled when Princess Ariana accepted I thought she would make a great leader.

"I think that's everyone would anyone like to nominate?" Asked Lord Ivashkov,

"I nominate Princess Vasilisa." Adrian said, I stared at him with evil eyes. Everyone muttered through the room I only needed 2 more nominations then I was in the running.

"I second that nomination," Christian said technically he was allowed to now, I gave him the evil eyes as well he simply smiled back at me.

"I confirm that nomination," A voice said we all looked to see who it was it was Christian's Aunt.

"Well Vasilisa do you accept?" Lord Ivashkov asked, I thought for a moment and I knew they were planning something.

"I accept the nomination," I nodded they were gonna pay even if I had to chuck water balloons at them. People filed out the room and, Janine and Eddie walked in.

"Who's gonna do the investigation to help Rose clear her name?" I asked.

"Me and Sparky over here," Adrian said, I laughed at that.

"Sorry, but honestly you two can't get along unless I'm here to stop the bitch-fighting." I laughed; they looked at me with serious faces.

"You're… serious aren't you?" I asked they both nodded.

"Right now you need to focus on the tests and maybe you should hear it from us but Rose has escaped with Dimitri." Tasha said.

"She'll be glad to be out of that jail cell and her saviour." I didn't really want to react much since I knew she and Dimitri would survive where ever they went.

I went back to my room and Christian followed behind me, I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but when at Court it's not like at the Academy were we sleep at night we have to be awake through the day but then again it felt nice to see sunlight again.

I opened the envelope that had been put through my door it must have been my test results. It read:

Dear Princess Vasilisa Dragomir

Your test results have come back to us and you do not have a Illness but you are pregnant your blood work shows you are about 2 weeks, please book an appointment with one of our doctors at your earliest convenience

Your sincerely,

Dr Olendzki

From the Academy? It would be a nice surprise to her again but OH SHIT

"What does it say?" Christian asked, my head just went suddenly dizzy and ringing in my ears and I could barely see.

"Lissa?" Christian asked again worried and the last thing I knew was I was on the floor.


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I'm sorry to those who demand for me to update more quickly but I can't right now, I've just started my end of year EXAMS and they are really important to me and my grades also just because I updated a different story doesn't mean I'll update this one.

So I'm really sorry to the people that want me to update more often


End file.
